


University Days

by mobilejoy



Category: Original Work, The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fisting, Lesbian Sex, Marathon Sex, Orgasm, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex School, Sex Toys, dildo, sex at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilejoy/pseuds/mobilejoy
Summary: Sophie attends a university that's a bit different. (It's a sex school if you couldn't guess, and the first ice breaker assignment that she gets is to have sex with her new roommate: Nicola)
Relationships: Nicola/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	University Days

Sophie had dreamed that she’d be able to attend the prestigious magical school for years. She was finally here. It was like a college you’d find back in Gavaldon, but more magical. Nothing else, other than perhaps some fit princes who would also be attending it. That was what Sophie thought, at least. 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

Her dorm room was quite sparse, other than an ominous looking chest, a bed with hospital corners, and a manila box on top of it. Though her roommate hadn’t arrived, Sophie knew that she wouldn’t have to worry: there was ample space to spread out.

And if my roommate has an issue with me, I’ll simply kick her out, Sophie thought. 

Usually, Sophie had an abundance of luggage that she brought on any trip, but this university was different. It had said specifically that everything would be provided for free of charge. Sophie called the admissions office multiple times to ensure that she had read that information correctly, but time and time again, the answer was the same: bring nothing except the clothes on your back and any sanitary items.

Sophie opened the paper box on the bed. Surely this isn’t it?

But it was. Within the box was a barely there thong and short-short crop top that Sophie knew would barely cover her at all. But there was also a note within the box.

This is your uniform. You will be provided with a new one everyday. Make sure to toss your dirty one down the laundry chute at the end of the school day, the note read. There was also a secondary note that confirmed Sophie’s schedule for the year.

Sophie slipped the thong on, which was now revealed to be a thin string and almost nothing else. 

At least the fabric is pink, Sophie thought to herself. On the downside, her pink pussy lips were now out for all the world to see. Any other student would find it a tad humiliating, but Sophie was better than that. Any student would be privileged to see her immaculate pussy.

She also put the crop top on, abandoning the last pieces of clothing that she had brought with her. The top’s fabric barely covered her nipples, which were hardening in the air conditioned room.

Off to first class then. Sophie’s pussy lips were out in the breeze as she made her way to the orientation class. The thought of other students seeing her exposed like this made her clit harden a little.

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

She walked into her first class, only to find something odd. Each chair was affixed with a dildo, and no chair was left without one. 

Sophie eased herself down onto the dildo chair, loving how it filled her up.

“That’s funny,”

Sophie turned her head up to lock eyes with the teacher.

“Usually students have to be told before they sit down. I can tell that you’re going to be a prodigy here.”

The rest of the students filed in, their faces ranging from excited to horrified at the thought of sitting themselves down on a dildo chair. 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

A student to the left of Sophie was one of the excited ones. She almost started bouncing up and down on the chair.

Sophie extended her hand. “Hi, I’m Sophie.”

“Nicola. Nice to meet you!”

The two would have continued getting to know each other but class was beginning to start.

“Good morning students,” the teacher began while procuring a clicker, “welcome to your university experience!” The teacher clicked the button, which instantly turned the limp dildos into vibrating ones.

Moans began to reverberate around the lecture hall.

“You all have already agreed to the terms and conditions of our special university, so I hope you will all enjoy your stay here at Climax U. For an ice breaking assignment, each and every one of you will be having sex with your roomate tonight!”

The students looked around the room, attempting to find out who they would be fucking later.

“Since the university already knows your sexual preference, everything has been taken care of when we decided who your roommates would be this year. The rest of the day will be devoted to this ice breaker activity! Go now! The rest of campus is free after you finish the activity.”

Sophie pushed herself off of the dildo, now slick with her own wetness. This just got interesting. 

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

Sophie went into her dorm room, only to find a familiar face. Nicola was sprawled across the bed, knowing full well what would happen next. Sophie didn’t even say a word, only racing into a french kiss with Nicola.

Nicola gasped for breath, pushing Sophie’s face down. It wasn’t that Sophie was a bad kisser, but she was needed to kiss a different pair of lips.

Sophie gleefully obliged. She pushed aside Nicola’s thong string and suckled at Nicola’s clit.

Nicola moaned. “I’m so glad to have you as a roommate.”

Sophie would have agreed, but she currently had a mouthful of Nicola pussy and wasn’t about to give that up that quickly. She continued to lick in light stripes and soon upped the pace, which left Nicola pressing Sophie’s face deeper.

On the other hand, Sophie now had a different plan. She withdrew from Nicola’s warmth, and inserted two perfect fingers (with short nails, obviously) into Nicola’s quim. She curled them before straightening and then repeating the process.

Nicola was lost to the world.

Sophie wasn’t done yet. She slowly worked her way up from two fingers to three, and then four, and finally the fifth: her thumb. Nicola was so wet that her love juices were everywhere, not that Sophie was complaining. 

With great care, Sophie inserted her entire fist into Nicola. Her wrist pushed up perfectly against Nicola’s g-spot, which caused an intense orgasm for her. Sophie pulled her fist out, satisfied. She was just about to rest her head on the bed when Nicola left it.  
“Where are you going?” Sophie asked.

“To get this.”

Sophie heard the chest open and close, squeaking with rusty hinges all the while. A few moments later and Nicola had a dildo attached to her. It was somehow even larger than the dildos on the chairs.

Nicola wasted no time and pounded Sophie’s slit.

“FUUUUUCK!” Sophie screeched.

Nicola was an avid football player in highschool, so she had the stamina to continue on for hours. The athlete fucked Sophie through twelve different orgasms over the course of the day, stopping only when Sophie needed a water break.

“Best school ever,” Sophie said dreamily. “Better dick than any prince could give to me.”

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

**Author's Note:**

> let me know in the comments what you want to see next from me!


End file.
